stan_and_joefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IAmZim/Stan and Joe- Episode 6: "The Run-In" SCRIPT
INT. FERRARI- DAY Stan and Joe are frantically driving their car. Joe looks worried. JOE: I've gotta get to my new basketball game in 40 minutes, or else!!!! Stan looks at Joe, calmly. STAN: Chill out, Joe! Stan is drawing a comic in his sketch book. Stan is smiling. A texan, burly, tall police officer pulls them over. POLICE OFFICER: You don't have a license plate. The officer shrugs. Stan looks at the Officer, frantic. STAN: We were just going to the DMV to get a license plate. Right, Joe??? JOE: NO. We were just driving to my new basketball game.... STAN: Oh come on! He was kidding... The officer looks at them, angry. POLICE OFFICER: Get a license plate on that car within 20 minutes, or else you'll get a ticket, and towed. STAN: Okay... Stan takes control of the car, and drives towards the DMV. JOE: Don't do that! Joe takes control of the car, and drives towards a supermarket. JOE: We must hide! Stan looks at Joe. STAN: Why do you wanna act like a coward? JOE: Because I can. STAN: Suit yourself. The two arrive at the supermarket. EXT. SUPERMARKET PARKING LOT- DAY A supermarket is seen, a sign overhead reads “STORE”. JOE looks at STAN. JOE: This sounds like a good store, I think I saw a commercial for it once. SLASH EFFECT. INT. LIVING ROOM- DAY We cut to the living room. Joe is sitting on the couch watching Television, when we cut to a commercial. We see a shot of the store. A voiceover is heard, and bubble words pop up whenever he speaks. VOICEOVER: This is store. BUY OUR STUFF. BUY STUFF NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Joe looks to the left. JOE: Stan, the TV blew up again. CUT. INT. CAR Stan and Joe are still sitting in the car. STAN: That never happened, Joe. JOE: So what? Stan sighs, and the two exit the car. EXT. PARKING LOT Stan and Joe are walking in the road. A stand selling hot dogs, labeled “CRAPPY HOT DOGS”, is seen. Stan and Joe walk inside the self opening opaque door. INT. STORE- DAY The two walk inside, and hide in the frozen meals aisle. Joe locks himself in a freezer containing Ice Cream. Stan walks into the freezer Joe is in. INT. FREEZER The glass is covered in frost, and bags of Ice Cream covered in ice are seen. The two are shivering in the cold. STAN: Sssssssometimes... I wwwwonder why we'reeee friends in the firrrrrrrst placeeee..... Wait, wwwhhhhy are weee hiding in a freezer, we're gonna freeeze to death?! JOE: Oh, ggggggood ppplan... The two exit the freezer, and hide in the produce aisle, in the mist covered green vegetables. STAN: This is better, I guess, but sometimes, I wonder why we're even friends in the first place. JOE: Quit complaining, you baby! STAN looks at JOE. STAN: Like that..... STAN: You're such a big jerk.... we have differing opinions on everything, you don't respect me, and now we could possibly get arrested! THAT'S IT! We are no longer friends! JOE: But... but.... STAN locks his arms, and looks away from Joe. STAN: I'm not speaking to you EVER again. JOE: We were best friends..... Everyone shopping looks at the two. A woman with two toddlers in a shopping cart mutters something about the two. MOM: Yes, Jessica, those two are morons. JOE sits glumly in the vegetables. Stan walks away from Joe. JOE: We were gonna have a fun time at my basketball game... SLASH EFFECT. INT. SUPERMARKET- PRODUCE AISLE- LATER The texan police officer walks in, staring at everyone who passes by. Stan, just about to leave the store, looks at the officer and gulps. STAN: OH MY! TEXAN POLICE OFFICER: Are you Stan Lawson? STAN: Uhh.... yes. TEXAN POLICE OFFICER: You don't have a license plate on your car, you're gonna get ticketed---- JOE: HOLY CRAP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JOE quickly runs out of the store. Out of the window, you can see him speeding from the store in his car. TEXAN POLICE OFFICER: (on a walkie-talkie) Chase Joe Schmo, so we can ticket him. The police officer leaves the store, gets in his car, and chases Joe. A police siren is heard. STAN: What am I to do? My ex-best friend is getting chased by the police? Should I help him? A man right behind Stan whispers into Stan's ear. MAN: No. STAN: Who is this? MAN: I mean, yes. STAN: Okay. STAN exits the store. EXT. STORE- PARKING LOT- DAY Stan finds an old motorcycle, and hops on it. STAN: YES! STAN also finds a helmet, and puts it on. STAN: Now, to help my ex-best friend! STAN rides the motorcycle towards Joe's car, undetected. EXT. ROAD Joe's car is seen, Stan looks at Joe. STAN: Joe, I'm sorry, I just got a little too mad, but I'm here to help you. JOE: Umm.... STAN: Just trust me! JOE: Okay! STAN jumps in his car through a window, buckles his seatbelt, and closes the window. STAN: Joe, I'm sorry. I got a little mad, I just don't wanna get arrested, it affects my well-being. Wanna be best friends again? JOE: Wait a minute.... YES! STAN: Thank you, buddy! STAN looks at Joe. STAN: Look, can I drive the car myself? JOE looks at STAN. JOE: Sure. Stan drives the car towards the DMV. CUT. INT. CAR STAN looks happily at Joe. STAN: We have a plate on our car. The cops look at the two. TEXAN COP: You're under arrest--- The cop is holding handcuffs, he looks at the license plate on the back of the car. TEXAN COP: Sorry 'bout that. All charges are dropped. STAN AND JOE: YAAAAY! The two ride to Joe's basketball game, just in time. FADE OUT. Category:Blog posts